There is a present need for a leash for dogs and other animals and that normally is of static length, but allows variable length when positively actuated. There is additionally a need for a secure attachment between the human and the dog, especially for children, elderly, and adults of slighter build, to prevent loss of control of the dog if the dog were to dart away.